Locker Room
by OatAndRaison
Summary: JJ had to admit that Emily's words were too true and to deny the simple truth, she was kidding neither herself nor the brunette. The older woman knew her too well by then. Not just in the physical sense of the things that caused arousal or those things that were interpreted as soothing, but also to the capacity of her character and personality.


**Locker Room**

Emily's forearm came to rest against the cold steel of the locker in the women's changing room of the gymnasium at Quantico. She stared at the women stood next to her, rifling through the open portal of an unlocked locker feigning obliviousness.

The brunette's dark eyes remained trained on the woman's features, on the angular slope of her jaw, the narrow button nose and stormy blue eyes. But her other hand slid itself along the small of the woman's back. JJ's hair, pulled back and straightened into a ponytail, the tips of the blonde's locks falling between her shoulder blades, meant Emily's view of her colleagues facial features remained completely unobstructed.

The older woman's fingers toyed with the elasticated material around the blonde's waist, just rolling the caught material between her fingertips. From the seemingly uninterrupted, fluid motion of the blonde's hands busying themselves with something inside of the locker, Emily figured that her actions weren't eliciting a response. At least, not the gravity of response that she was seeking.

Of course, if Emily's observations were right, the blonde's breathing had seemed to have picked up some. The gentle rise and fall of her generous chest now seemed to be falling faster than it had when the brunette had first entered the locker room and spied the blonde at the far end. But, obviously, there was no clear evidence to suggest a significant causal relationship between Emily's hand on the younger woman's back and an increase in the woman's breathing. There would be only one way to conclusively find that her own actions were resulting in the somewhat laboured breathing – because said breathing could be as the result of a vigorous work out in the gymnasium.

Emily would simply have to notch up the physical contact.

She splayed her hand on the small of the blonde's back, spreading her fingers and pressing her open palm against the shirt. Before gradually sliding her hand lower. She saw the younger woman's fingers falter for a moment, observed those busied hands pausing for just the shortest of seconds. And, had the blonde's expression subtly changed too?

Emily firmly grasped the blonde's right ass cheek in her hand. She gave a firm squeeze, before sliding her hand to the left, and repeating. If it hadn't have been for the fact they were in the locker room of their Quantico place of work, the brunette knew the urge to lift her palm and swing it against that firm ass would have likely overwhelmed her. But despite the ridiculous morning hour, the risk of another walking in and witnessing such a thing was too great. The fact the sound would likely echo in the locker room deterred her further.

Though, she had to admit, the accommodating material that the blonde's ass lay beneath would definitely dim the sound. And whilst the sound was an entire part of the experience, in fact a very much enjoyed part of the experience for Emily, a diminished sound would reduce the risk of that echo reaching decibels that others outside of the sizeable locker room would detect.

Maybe just the one.

As Emily lifted her hand, the door to the locker room swung open enthusiastically. The shock was evident on the blonde's face; wide eyes, dilated pupils. Not to mention the sharp turn of her head towards Emily. But the brunette had recovered quickly and now simply seemed to be casually leaning against the lockers beside the younger woman.

"Emily," she whispered a little too harshly.

But shock did do a funny thing to the system.

"Hm, Jennifer?" Emily asked, eyes unsuspecting.

JJ licked her bottom lip, turning her head away for the smallest moments as she waited for the agent that had entered the locker room to walk through another door to the showers. As soon as that said door swung shut-.

"Not here," JJ spoke quietly.

A small smile graced Emily's lips. "You were enjoying it."

"I'm sweaty and worked up from a gym session and-."

"And you were definitely enjoying it," a mischievous sparkle became visible in Emily's eyes before she turned to open her own locker.

JJ had to admit that Emily's words were too true and to deny the simple truth, she was kidding neither herself nor the brunette. The older woman knew her too well by then. Not just in the physical sense of the things that caused arousal or those things that were interpreted as soothing, but also to the capacity of her character and personality. Therefore, JJ was also sure that Emily's wandering hands very purposefully finding themselves on her body did so knowing they were currently in an environment where they could both simultaneously be breaking the law and likely be caught doing such.

"You're right," JJ agreed, turning back to her locker and busying her hands once again.

There was a brief hiatus in conversation, when Emily was listening carefully for the sound of the showers in the adjoining tiled shower room. The sound often echoed, the shower stalls themselves set in a row in a too large, clinically white, rectangular room. Often, agents taking advantage of the barrenness of the Quantico gym facilities so early in a morning were doing so before work. The optimum shower time for an agent to feel comfortable they were fresh and clean for the day ahead could be estimated at somewhere between 15-20 minutes.

As in all cases of human nature and science, there are always exceptions to the rule. But the added arousal to the entire situation that any rendezvous between JJ and Emily would be stumbled upon by another agent would not be so apparent if the exception didn't exist. They weren't likely to be caught, knowing there were no other agents currently in this section of the gym facility. But there was a chance.

That chance, in combination of one slender hand beginning a torturously slow ascent along the back of the blonde's thigh, was enough for JJ to take note of a dampness starting to occur between her legs.

That same hand found the firm globe of the blonde's ass, and after a hard, long squeeze, Emily decided the odds were in her favour. The sound of the shower, the overwhelming stimuli of the echoing water droplets on the anonymous agent's eardrums in the wash stall room, would drown out most all sounds in the locker room. The older woman brought her hand down remorselessly, the sound, as predicted, muffled by the insulated cotton of the blonde's lower wear.

It brought a gratified intake of breath from JJ, her hands deciding to abandon their façade of the locker needing their full attention. Instead, they flattened themselves against the metal steel above the locker, steadying herself. Her breaths had already quickened, she could feel her heartbeat almost travelling through her throat and heat rising to her cheeks, chest and ears, and the wetness between her legs becoming overwhelming to a degree that it could not be ignored – even among the movements of Emily's hand against her and the thoughts of possibly being caught in a compromising position.

Likewise to JJ's thoughts ruminating almost fixatedly on the wetness between her legs, Emily knew – from the slight tremor in the blonde's muscles and the crimson colour around the edges of JJ's face and along her chest and throat – that her fingers would not be disappointed if they slipped beneath the elastic of the work-out leggings. The easiest way for her to know beyond any doubt would be to do just that.

Emily manoeuvred herself behind the blonde, glancing briefly towards the closed door to the shower stalls, her ears still listening for the echo of water from the severely tiled room. The angle of JJ, leaning forward slightly to put weight against her splayed hands on the lockers, meant her ass rested snug against Emily's crotch. It was a feeling that brought heat to the brunette's own face, a whole bombardment of JJ in rather sensual and carnal positions flooding her mind, some even pertaining to the addition of an extra, generously sized, appendage.

The brunette, noting a growing wetness between her own legs, slid her right hand around JJ's waist to her toned abdomen. That same hand slid down vertically, slipping beneath the blonde's elasticated waistline and beneath the waistline of the panties that lay under. Once smoothly over the blonde's pelvis and further still to cup between the blonde's legs firmly, beyond simply non-disappointment, the abundance of liquid drew a moan from Emily's lips.

Emily's left hand gripped the blonde's hip, holding her still, as her fingers began to explore. Her index and ring finger spread JJ's wet lower lips; images in Emily's mind visualised them a feminine pink and swollen, a picture she had not only had the privilege of imagining, but witnessing herself first hand on numerous occasions. Her middle finger, sliding between the chasm of the younger woman's lower lips, found JJ's enlarged clit. Emily knew, if the time had been generous enough to allow more than a quick session between the two, that upon a visual examination, JJ's clit would be a neglected, deep red and ready for attention.

Just visualising the likely scene behind her eyelids, Emily found a hard spasm materialised low in her abdomen. She stifled a groan, her finger twitching just slightly against the blonde's clit, but enough to cause JJ's hips to buck.

They didn't have too much time, and the need to keep clothing on (to ensure a detangling of the two as quickly as possible if a scenario ensued wherein another entered the locker room) meant Emily's hand was restricted. But there was a certain arousal about the inability to have enough space to properly manoeuvre or utilise the full potential of her hand and digits. For JJ, there was a similar arousal. Something about having to trust in Emily's ability and having to drive her own attention to climax before they were forced to part.

But JJ was more than optimistic. Her expectation that she would reach some precipitance before motions would have to come to an end was unwavering.

And as she felt the firm pressure of the brunette's fingertip against her throbbing clit, she had to stifle a moan. There came a few moments of that familiar pressure increasing and decreasing as the brunette's finger searched for a comfortable position to start ministrations. But the blonde's arousal and sensitivity meant even those firm, but light, touches brought pleasure that incited noises. Her teeth pressing into her bottom lip kept noises to as much as a minimum as she could manage.

Aided by the wetness, the brunette's fingertip then began to circle. First slowly, sliding decisively around the swollen hood of the blonde's clit, and then quickening as she found her rhythm. Each circle seemed to cause the muscles, first in the blonde's abdomen and then quickly spreading outwards, to tighten and tense. The slight burning as an oxygen debt built in those same muscles seemed to add to the pleasure for JJ, seemed to aid in the brunette's motions.

JJ gritted her teeth together, allowing a drawled out moan as her hips twitched and moved. She almost wished for more pressure, perhaps the almost rough pressing of the brunette's palm flat against her. JJ knew she was more than able to move and grind herself towards a climax. Yet, the fact she had to work with the much lighter pressure, the single fingertip working against her, almost seemed to add to the pleasure.

For JJ, it made both no sense, and complete sense. But her ability to form coherent thoughts was quickly beginning to diminish. First, just the space between her legs seemed the only place to be completely lost in the touch of Emily's fingers. But soon, other muscles began to hum, like a tightly wound guitar string being plucked to sound a perfect C. Soon, her breaths began to fall victim, moving to rhythmic pants, and then being captured and held in the blonde's lungs and only expulsed when JJ could trust no loud cry would come with it.

Now, her mind began to succumb to the pleasure. Thoughts were no longer possible, words were far from JJ's potential. The humming she physically felt throughout her body seemed to ring a monotone note in her mind. Not completely monotone, but rising slowly. Soon it would reach a crescendo, and as a sharp moan, not quite a cry, managed to escape through the blonde's lips, JJ's only focus centred on reaching that climax.

Perhaps Emily knew JJ needed something more, just another gentle push before she'd tumble over the edge. The brunette had long ago become attuned and sensitive to the signals the blonde's body provided. Emily's free hand moved from its place on JJ's hip, not as concerned with the now frequent twitches and spasms coming from the blonde. Emily knew the younger woman was close enough that just having the constant rhythm of her fingertip, circling and circling and circling, was enough to provide a gradual increasing of pleasure, with no diminishing of pleasure from the inability to hold still.

That hand worked its way beneath the blonde's vest top, feeling the burning heat and dampness of JJ's skin, and worked towards the sports bra beneath. A thin, but noticeable, line of sweat lay at the rim of that bra. With effort, Emily's hand slipped beneath to give a hard squeeze to one breast. JJ did cry out this time, unable to hold any sound in as a hard and elongated spasm echoing low in her abdomen. She was so close.

With practiced muscle memory, Emily's thumb and finger captured a hardening nipple between them. At first, the pressure was just light, coaxing and teasing JJ's nipple into a tight peak. When Emily was sure the moment was right, she pinched roughly. The older woman pinched, tugged, rolled, pinched. And as another severe tug coincided with a another tight circle against the blonde's clit, a glutaral, carnal cry broke free.

More than a spasm or a twitch, JJ's body convulsed. Her neck arched, her head falling back against her shoulders, her teeth biting down harder than necessary on her bottom lip. Her hands, splayed previously against the steel of the locker, now clenched into fists. Emily's arms moved quickly, her hands manoeuvring to hold JJ and support her, aiding her to lean her forehead against the rows of lockers as shudder after shiver ran through each and every muscle. A hand, moving soothing up and down JJ's back, coaxed the blonde's breathing to calm.

JJ eventually turned.

"Em," she leant back against the lockers.

Emily leaned in, brushing a gentle kiss against the blonde's lips. It was an affectionate locking, Emily's hands moving to rest against the younger woman's hips and JJ's reaching up to cradle the older woman's jaw.

"You know," Emily said, her lips brushing once more over JJ's. "You really are sweaty and worked up from that gym session now, huh?"

JJ mocked offence, wafting her hand in aim of Emily's stomach harmlessly. The brunette chuckled, still agile in comparison to JJ's post-workout, post-coital condition, and avoided the hand easily.

"I suppose it's lucky there's a shower room ne-."

The door to the shower stalls swung boldly open just before JJ finished her sentence. The agent that had previously walked through the locker room now exited the shower stalls. A towel was wrapped tight around her and she headed to the lockers at the far end of the changing room. Fortunately, the row of lockers at the far end of the changing room meant the agent was out of view. Likewise, JJ and Emily happened to be out of the agent's view.

Emily's eyes glanced down at the face of a watch laying against the underside of her wrist. Her eyebrows raised just slightly. Her heartrate told her she'd have liked to have been more together before the agent exited the showers, yet her watch told her that herself and JJ really had pushed their time to the almost absolute limit.

"19 minutes. Definitely cut it close."

* * *

**Read and review, guys! And if you'd like, send me a request or prompt and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
